My co-pending application for U.S. Letters Patent, Ser. No. 21,625, filed Mar. 19, 1979, discloses an improved demountable vehicle wheel and hub utilizing tapered studs fixed to the hub and seatable in tapered bores in the wheel flange. These bores have a snug fit with the tapered studs or with collets having converging surfaces complemental to the studs and the wheel mounting bores of the outer one of a dual wheel assembly. Such wheels cannot be safely used on a conventional hub equipped with cylindrical studs because of the ineffectiveness of such studs and fasteners to prevent loosening and the consequent serious hazards and problems.